Doctor Who: Her First trip
by CaptianKate
Summary: After meeting Derpy Hooves, the two go on a trip only to find out more than the Doctor has ever found out on one of his adventures. Long oneshot!


**I am such a Doctor Who and My Little Pony nerd. Enjoy the following story, it was based off of a roleplay with a friend of mine that's the one who got me started on Doctor Who in the first place. **

The wheezing and grinding noises recognizable to those who have heard the noise echoed through the air as the blue box known as the TARDIS appeared along the sandy beach. Not a few moments later did the familiar face of the Doctor pop out and look around, opening the door more to let out a small, thin girl in a short dark gray skirt and a light gray button up shirt. This was Ditzy Hooves, who goes by Derpy, his latest companion. A thick lock of golden hair hung over her right eye. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around, doing a couple spins before his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well that's odd…"

Derpy looked up at the Doctor.

"What do you mean? What's odd?" she asked, confused as well.

"We're in Space Australia."

"How is that odd? Isn't that where you meant to take us?"

"Yes... but that's the thing!" he exclaims, a grin beginning to spread on his face. "I never get where I'm going. Never!" He turned and walked back into the TARDIS and rushing over to the screen, looking it over. "Something is wrong here. Oh this is exciting!"

"Hang on." Derpy follows him, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "You asked me to go with you to a place you didn't expect to go to originally?"

He pauses for a moment, and then, almost ignoring her, continues running around the control room, pulling out a couple jackets and rummaging through the pockets. "Derpy! Help me find the sunscreen will you? Oh, and maybe some sunglasses. I can wear sunglasses right? Sunglasses are cool!"

Derpy gives a small smirk before pinching the bridge of her nose, sighing.

"Oh dear…"

The Doctor raised his head and smiled, holding up a pair of black sunglasses and putting them on his nose before grabbing a parasol and rushing out of the TARDIS and onto the sandy beach.

"Well? Come on! The weather is only like this all year round!" Derpy giggles, rushing after the Doctor only to pause at the door and look back into the TARDIS, which hums in response, she smiles before heading out to catch up with the Doctor.

The Doctor chuckles at his own jokes as he walked gleefully down the road in a random direction.

-

The two sat on a blanket, the Doctor laid on his back while Derpy sat with her legs bent to the side and drank out of a juice box. The Doctor sat up, fidgeting.

"Ahh, nothing like laying on the beach." The Doctor said, looking around.

Derpy smiles, the straw still in her mouth. Despite this being the first trip with the Doctor, she could already tell he was the type who always loved adventure, loved excitement and because of that, he could never sit still. She just hummed and sipped her juice while he stood, pacing.

"Relaxing at the beach, listening to the sounds of the waves. I just have one question." he asked, wringing his hands.

Derpy nods, putting down her juice box.

"Isn't it a bit quiet around here?" he asked as he glanced up and down the beach, but no one is in sight.

"Yeah. It's peaceful." Derpy stood, dusting off her skirt of sand. "Is it not supposed to be?"

"Normally, this place is filled with people. Beings of hundreds of different worlds gathered together to enjoy the sun. The everlasting warmth. Where are all the people?!" The Doctor steps away from the parasol and takes out his screwdriver and begins fiddling with it.

Derpy stands and peeks from under the umbrella, taking another drink from her juice box.

"47 degrees... slightly cloudy... perfect weather…" The Doctor frowned and looked around. "But no birds or humans nearby."

Derpy shrugged.

"Maybe it's supposed to rain today."

The Doctor glanced at Derpy before looking at the screwdriver and then back at Derpy. He smirked and put away the screwdriver. "Shall we head towards the town then? Take some quick shelter?"

Derpy nodded and stood, throwing her juice box in a nearby garbage can as she rushed after him.

-

"Mmk," the Doctor mumbles as he and Derpy sit at a table at a restaurant thats completely empty. "So, towns a bust too. Nobody is here, and there are no signs of where they went. So, what do we do in this kind of situation?"

"You're the professional aren't you?"

The Doctor laughs.

"Yes, but over the years I've done things countless ways and had countless adventures. I like to see how my companions like to do things."

Derpy furrowed her brows in thought for a moment before looking at the Doctor.

"Maybe they're at a different town around here? Or they're hiding in their basement?"

"Aha!" The Doctor exclaimed, standing from his chair. "But why would they be hiding in their basement? More importantly, do they even have basements?"

"I've never been here before." Derpy shrugged. "Are there any towns around here?"

"Well, it's just like Australia." The Doctor look grins down at Derpy, who looked at him curiously. "There are plenty of towns, but do you notice anything else odd about this place?"

"Besides the fact that there's no one here?" Derpy asked, standing as well and tilting her head to reveal a little of her right eye, making it look like it doesn't have a pupil.

The Doctor laughed. "How about the lack of life in general? I haven't seen or heard a bird either."

Derpy looked around before spotting a few dead potted plants on some patios.

"By the looks of it, they've been gone for a while. At least a week and a half." He takes out his screwdriver and scanning the plants. "Very good! Now then, shall we take a look around one of the houses?"

He grins before aiming the screwdriver at the door lock, hearing and click before he opened the door. He turns and walks in, Derpy following as she glanced around the empty house, as if worried the owner will appear.

"Alrighty then, Derpy go ahead and check out the bedrooms and dining room, I'm going to head downstairs really quick."

Derpy nodded before turning and rushing up the stairs. The Doctor turned to the stairs, keeping his screwdriver up as he looked around. The only light in the basement coming from the green light of the screwdriver. The light shown on a human man in one of the corners. The human was standing with his eyes closed. As the light shown on the human's face, he opened his eyes to reveal blackness. A familiar tear shaped space under each of their eyes.

"What's happened to you, then?"

"The Doctor. The enemy of the Cybermen. You will be deleted." The human-cyberman raised his hand as he started walking towards him.

"Doctor? I didn't find anything upstairs." Derpy called from the top of the stairs.

"Derpy, when I count to three, run as far as you can." The Doctor said, keeping his eyes on the human-cyberman and his screwdriver up as he backed away. "And don't look back."

"What?"

"Derpy! Run! 3!" The Doctor exclaimed as the human-cyberman's head rotated a full 180 to see Derpy on the stairway.

The blonde took a few steps back in fear before getting pulled into a run by the Doctor as he ran past her. Derpy looked back at the human-cyberman as it walked after them. As they ran into the streets, more human-cyberman exited the buildings around them.

"Doctor." Derpy called, looking around as they ran. "What are they?"

"WE ARE CYBERMEN, WE ARE THE FUTURE"

"An old enemy. These are the Cybermen. Humans who threw away their emotions and attachments for a false eternity and equality. And these Cybermen have invaded Space Australia." The Doctor explained and pulled the stumbling girl along.

Derpy stumbled a few times as they ran through the streets avoiding the human-cybermen. As they got to the beach, the two froze. The Doctor stared dumbstruck at the space in front of him.

"D-Doctor?" Derpy asked, peeked around him, her hair resting over her right eye again. "W-Where's the TARDIS?"

The beach that previously held the TARDIS was empty. The Doctor turned back towards the marching lines of human-cybermen as they approached them, moving Derpy to stand behind him.

"That... is a good question."

The Doctor groaned as he sat up on the floor in a small room, devoid of most furnishings except for a couch that seems to have been bolted to the ground.

"Derpy? Derpy?!" He exclaimed as he looked around only to find Derpy passed out on the couch.

He rushed over to her and ran a hand over her face, covered in scratches and dirt. She groaned and opened her eyes, running her hand over her face before making sure her right eye was covered and sitting up.

"How are you feeling? Did they hurt you?"

She looked up at him, fear showing in her eyes and her hair dirty along with some scratches on her arms and spots on her skin that looked like pin pricks.

"Doctor, where are we? I'm scared..."

"What did they do to you?" The Doctor is asked, concern and curiousity in his voice.

"They put a helmet on my head and needles in my arms and kept asking me weird questions." Derpy explained with fear in her voice, shivering as the Doctor took off his jacket and draped it over her.

"Derpy," the Doctor asked, his words slow. "What were the questions, and how did you respond?"

"T-They were really weird! They asked things like where I'm from, why my eyes are like how they are, where is the Tardis, am I human? They kept asking me what I am!"

"Derpy, did you get a good look at them with your eyes?"

Derpy nodded.

"Derpy, what do you see with your eyes?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"This is the first time I've seen both of your eyes. You must have your reasons for doing that."

Derpy stayed silent for few moments before speaking.

"I-I can see people's hidden parts of their soul." Derpy explained. "My left eye can see people normally. What everyone else can see. But my right eye… it can see what's hidden, dark desires... People are disgusted with my eyes so I hide one of them. Hiding my right eye keeps me from seeing scary sides of them..."

"And when you look at the Cyberman, what do you see?"

Derpy looked at the ground and covering her right eye with her hand.

"I saw humans under the metal, they were crying and afraid. Some were mad and then some didn't have emotion at all."

The Doctor nodded before setting a hand on her shoulder. Derpy looked up at him, a tear running down her cheek before he reached up and wiped it away. The Doctor gave a small smile.

"So let's save them then, shall we?"

Derpy gave a small smile before nodding back.

"I trust you." Derpy stood and nodded before handing him back his jacket.

"Well then." The Doctor started, putting on his jacket. "First things first, we need to figure out where we are. Then we figure out where the Tardis is, finally, you use your eye and convince them to return to being human."

Derpy gives a hesitant nod, reaching up to cover her right eye again. The Doctor smiled at her, setting his hands on her shoulders.

"Your eye is marvelous and powerful. As much as you don't want to, you have to try."

"Alright." Derpy smiled. "I'll do my best. I trust you."

"I know you can do it." The Doctor smiled again before going over to the door and begins knocking on it in a monorhythmic form.

A cyberman entered and the Doctor backs away and pushing Derpy behind him again.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. This is Derpy."

"H-Hello."

"YOU WILL FOLLOW." the cyberman ordered, turning to leave the room.

The Doctor nodded, holding Derpy's hand as the two followed. As they walked down the halls, the Doctor leaned down and whispered to his companion.

"What do you see in him?" he asked. "Your eye. What does it see?"

"An angry man." Derpy whispered back after looking up at the cyberman.

"Can you tell what or who that anger is directed towards?" The Doctor asked calmly, and quietly.

"He's mad at himself because he couldn't take care of his family. It seems that they were changed before he was."

For a brief moment The Doctor is unable to hide his surprise.

"Try talking to him."

Derpy nodded, fear still in her eyes as she approached the back of the cyberman. She released the Doctors hand before moving to hold a hand out to the cyberman, inches from touching it.

"Ah um… hello. My name is Derpy. I can see you. You're real self. The human inside the machine. I can see you."

The Doctor watched as the cyberman stopped walking.

"Do you remember your name?" Derpy asked. "Louis. You need to forgive yourself."

The Cyberman turned to look down at her, seemingly stuck in a logic fault.

"I can talk to you because of my eye. I can see you. Before all the metal and machinery. But you giving up and spending your time as the thing that hurt your family? I want to help but I can't if you trap us here."

For a moment, the eye holes of the cyberman look fatigued, and tired, and may be the sole grace of humanity left to this cyberman, but it stands there for a while while it's eyes are locked on the girl in front of it. How does she know his name? No, perhaps more importantly, how does HE know his name?

"ALL IDENTITY IS STRIPPED, GIVING A NEW DESIGNATION TO THE REFURBISHED CYBERMAN. WE ARE NOT WHAT WE ONCE WERE. WE ARE IMMORTAL. LOUIS IS NO MORE."

"B-But your son. You have a son, yeah? What would he think about you doing this to yourself?" Derpy asked, backing away slightly, the Doctor reaching out his hand to her's.

"I AM CYBERMAN. I AM IMMORTAL."

"Are you sure?" Derpy tried giving a small smile.

"I- I AM CYBERMAN! I AM IMMORTAL!"

The Doctor steps forward, gripping Derpy's hand protectively.

"I- I AM-"

"You aren't immortal. Bound to that metal shell you can't grow, or depreciate. You can barely think for yourself." The Doctor interrupts. "A small spark, however will enable you your thoughts back. I will be able to enact a spark throughout them all and create a connection to give you a human death. If you let us, we can help you save your family."

The cyberman looked at him, it's eyes empty. Something in its eyes caused the Doctor to pause.

"Derpy." The Doctor said, warning his voice. "Brilliant try but we're too late to save them. The best we can do is liberate them from an eternity like this…"

Derpy glanced up at the Doctor, whose eyes were still trained on the cyberman. She pulled her hair back over her right eye to hide the pain and regret in the Doctor's eyes.

"Once you go Cyberman, you can't return to life. You're already dead. Alone, forever. That isn't a fate I would wish on anyone."

Derpy hesitantly nodded, sadness flickering in her eyes.

"Ok... You know more about this than me…"

The Cyberman stayed silent for a second before stepping forward, causing the Doctor and Derpy to back away.

"I AM TAKING YOU TO THE FIRST. HE IS THE ONE WHO WILL CONVERT YOU."

The Doctor's eyes and face lit up.

"Excellent then! Let us go meet this first shall we?"

Derpy hugged his arm slightly, her confidence gone, as they walk.

"Excellent job." the Doctor whispered to her as they followed the cyberman down the hall.

Derpy nodded almost numbly as she reached up to check if her hair was still covering her eye.

-

The two are brought to a large metallic room, the hum of machinery rumbling everywhere around them, but never louder than background noise. Two doors are located on either side of a metallic podium, behind which stood a hulking beast of metal. Unlike the more sleek Cyberman, the monster in front of them looked as if it was put together by spare parts, his eyes like the headlights on a car, and his mouth like a fender. His body reminded Derpy of something out of Iron Giant, but less smooth and with more patchwork.

"The Doctor" the first breaths, his words garbled and meshed together, as if made of conflicting voices.

"Just how many repairs have you gone through?" the Doctor asked.

Derpy stayed behind him, gripping the fabric of his coat. "Who is that?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said, curiously moving closer. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

"I HAVE MET YOU, AS TO IF YOU'VE MET ME, THIS MAY WELL BE YOUR FIRST MEETING TO ME. AS SUCH, IT SEEMS I MAY FAIL AGAIN AT THIS TIME. BUT YOUR COMPANION IS NEW, AND SO I ASSUME THAT I MAY CHALLENGE TIME ITSELF, AND TAKE MY REVENGE."

"Doctor?" Derpy asked, noticing the Doctor stiffen.

For the first time, Derpy looked at the Doctor full of fury. Even with her right eye shielded she saw his pain and his past.

"Don't you dare!" He screamed as he tried to lunge forward, only to have two cybermen grab his arms and hold him down. Freeing one of his hands, he reached into his coat pocket to grab his screwdriver only to find it missing.

"I know…" the first opens his hand to have one of the cybermen set the screwdriver in his grip. "...enough about this to know that without it, you cannot harm us. You," The First turned to two of the cybermen that stood the closest to Derpy. "Take her to be... recycled."

Before she can react, the cybermen grab her arms and begin to pull her away. Derpy kicked and screamed and struggled. Fear in her eyes are she looked at the Doctor for help.

"Doctor! Doctor, help!"

"You let her go! You release her right now!" the Doctor screamed, rage flickering in his eyes.

Despite her fear and struggling, Derpy managed to see the regret in his eyes once again as she gets yanked through the doors. And despite the ringing in her ears from her overwhelming fear, she manages to see the words 'I'm sorry' on the Doctors lips as the door slams shut. A second passes as she's encased in darkness before a blinding light flashes.

Derpy groaned as she sat up in a small room. Four walls surround her and a light flickers above her. She stood, feeling the walls and looking around the small room for a way out.

"Is somebody out there?" she called. "Let me out!"

Panic formed and the walls seemed like they were getting smaller.

"Big sis!" A voice of a little boy comes from behind her. Derpy turned and to see a little boy, looking the age of 11 in a blue school uniform. He smiled up at her.

"You're not like us are you?" the little boy asked.

Taking a second to look over the boy, he didn't seem like a cyberman. The only unnatural thing about him being the darkness of his eyes. Complete blackness. Derpy stepped forward hesitantly.

"I'm Derpy. Y-Yes, I'm human. You've got to help me get out of here!"

The boy's entire face lit up as he smiled at her.

"Not many ask for that right away! I can help you, all you have to do is take my hand!" the boy said, holding out his hand.

"Take your hand? And then what? You'll teleport us out of here or something, right?"

"Just take my hand, big sis. And I'll help you."

Derpy nodded, reaching out to take his hand slowly before grabbing it. A pulse of electricity tore through her body, causing her to collapse to the floor, unconscious. The little boy walked over to her body and smiled, kneeling down and brushing her hair back.

"You have really pretty eyes big sis. I hope they'll let you keep them once you become one of us."

-

Derpy sighs as she wakes up again to find herself strapped to what looked like a opened cyberman. She looked at the cybermen around her, her right eye recognizing one of them as the little boy. A shock of pain tore through her again, she clenched her teeth as she twitched in pain.

"P-Please... Y-you a-and your par-parents... not h-h-helping people..."

The cyberman with the image of the little boy turned to her, a smile on his face again.

"Wouldn't it be easier though? Everyone's the same, there's nothing to hide, and there's nothing to lose. Nobody will judge you, and you can live everyday peacefully. Isn't it the best choice? Haven't you had enough of being treated differently?"

"I understand fully what it means to be different..." Derpy said, her voice breaking as she began to recover from being electrocuted. "But if you're all the same, don't you want your parents to look at you differently?"

"Why should I want them to look at me differently?" the boy asked, tilting his head as the smile starts to fall from his face. "As long as I do my job in the system they'll praise me. As long as I continue to recycle, I'll continue the happy days. This way we can all stay together! No one has to be left out! As Second! This is my wish!"

"And when they take away your parents?" Derpy asked, sweat dripping down her face.

The image of the little boy flickered as black tears fall down the cyberman's eyes. The cyberman bends over, its hands coming to rest on the sides of its head in fists.

"NO! NO ONE IS LEAVING! Mama isn't leaving! We'll be together forever!"

"The second you or your parents aren't useful, you're done." Derpy exclaimed. "No more dreams!"

"That's not what First promised!" the cyberman's voice glitched, sounding more like the little boy's voice. "He said that as long as I worked hard, I could be happy with mama and papa forever. He said they wouldn't get a divorce!"

"Are your mama and papa happy?" Derpy asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I-I don't know... I know I just have to be patient. But I haven't seen them in so long." the cybermans voice now fully like the little boys.

"Do you want to see them again?" Derpy asked.

Several moments of silence passed before Derpy asked again.

"Do you want to see your parents again?"

"Yes."

"Then let me out and I can help." Derpy said, her voice now soft and gentle.

"But if I do that…" the boys voice coming through the cyberman clearly now. "I won't be doing my job... and my parents won't praise me…"

"They'll love you. How would they feel if their little boy helped save them and everyone else?"

Silence was broken by the latches around the Derpy's wrists released and the girl fell to her knees. She slowly stood and looked at the cyberman.

"I-I know where the exit is," the cyberman said, turning to one of the doors. "but I haven't been outside in a while, so can I come with you?"

Derpy smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

Derpy and the cyberman rushed through the halls. In their rush, the Derpy nearly ran into the Doctor, whose eyes widened.

"Derpy!"

"Doctor!"

The two pulled each other into a hug. The Doctor let her go before holding the blonde at arms length and looking her over before pulling her into another hug.

"You're alright… Oh, I'm so happy you're alright…"

"What happened to all the other cybermen?" the little boy asked, getting the Doctor's attention.

Moving fast, the doctor let go of his companion to push her behind him as he aimed his screwdriver at it.

"Doctor, stop!" Derpy exclaimed before moving to stand between the timelord and the cyberman.

"But he's a cyberman!"

"Yes but I talked to him. I used my eyes, he's fine. He's helping us." Derpy explained.

The Doctor looked at the cyberman again, scanning him with his screwdriver before pocketing it and nodding.

"Well the, come on." the Doctor said, a smile jumping on his face. "We've got a little kid and several families to save."

The two walk back into the main room where they had been brought to before. The First, who is now almost entirely broken spoke up from its place on the floor. The Doctor rushes over to the controls and starting to work with the controls.

"You cannot save them. Those who have become Cybermen cannot return to their previous forms, and all of Space Australia has already become cyberfied. YOU CANNOT SAVE THEM DOCTOR!"

The Doctor looks over at the first before looking at Derpy and then the cyberman with the voice of a child, his smile brightened as he turned back to the control panel.

"I can't turn them back, but I can still save them."

Running around the control panel and working quickly, the Doctor used his screwdriver, causing the lights in the room to turn blue.

"No. I can't bring them back, but I can release the restraints on their mind, and let them act on their own once again." The Doctor explained.

The blue lights in the room slowly flashed, and then returned to normal, around Space Australia, those in human suits began to wake up from their constraints, and though incapable of crying any longer, they began to express the same emotions that they used to. Another cyberman enters control room and the cyberman with the voice of the little boy walks over to the new cyberman that Derpy and the Doctor recognize as the one from before. The one named Louis. The two cyberman stare at each other for a moment before their arms reach up to wrap around each other. Derpy and the Doctor smiled as they watched.

"Thank God." the cyberman names Louis murmured over and over again.

As Derpy watched the scene of a father and son reunited, the Doctor walked over to kneel by the pieces of the first.

"THEY STILL LOOK HUMAN" The First said, his voice breaking apart as it spoke.

"Yes, most of them." the Doctor agreed.

"MAYBE PUTTING THEM INTO A HUMAN SKIN, WAS A FAILURE ON MY PART."

"On the contrary, I think you've finally created the true Cybermen."

"AHH. DON'T LET YOUR SENTIMENT REACH ME. ITS DISGUSTING." With those last words, The First shut his digital eyes, never to open them again.

Derpy smiled at the kids excitement and the parents happiness. Her blonde hair tucked behind her ears as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"So, how does it feel? Seeing the world with both of your eyes?" The Doctor asked, as he stood next to her.

"Honestly," Derpy said. "It's like looking at two versions of the same person at the same time but it's nice to not have my hair in my face."

The Doctor smiled at his companion.

"Well then, shall we head back?" he asked as he straightened and stood. "I think that's enough excitement for one day."

"Enough excitement? The great Doctor doesn't want more excitement? Here I was thinking you needed constant excitement." Derpy said, crossing her arms with a smirk on her face as she followed him to the TARDIS.

The Doctor snapped his fingers as he walked toward the TARDIS and the doors opened.

"Yes, that normally never happens…" the Doctor said as he held open the door for her to walk through.

As the two stepped inside, the Doctor rushed over to the console and ran around it while pressing buttons and flicking switches. He turned to smile at her as Derpy leaned back against the handrail. Derpy smiled back, sleepiness evident on her face.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" the Doctor asked.

"It was really fun even if I was electrocuted."

"Electrocuted!?" In his shock the Doctor slipped and pressed a wrong button.

Derpy moved quickly, laughing as she kept him from falling. The Doctor laughed with her as he steadied himself with her aid, before continuing to fiddle around with the dials.

"I'm glad you made it out alive." the Doctor said before stopping and leaning against the console. "You saved me you know."

"I saved you?" Derpy asked, slightly confused.

"A long time ago, I made a terrible mistake." The Doctor explained, putting his hands on his pockets. "Later, I almost made that same mistake. I had hoped that this me would be able to avoid that mistake, but I wasn't able to alone. I'm going to go and find my friends again. I think I've got a few more adventures to have with them." He turned and smiled at her. "I think I need to remind them, that bow-ties are cool."

Derpy laughed and nodded.

"As long as you're over sunglasses."

The Doctor smiled and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal her living room.

"Thank you, Derpy. I hope that someday our paths will cross again, but until then... please continue to help the people of this town!"

Derpy peeked out the door, looking at home with a smile before turning back to the Doctor. A flicker of nervousness in her eyes before looking up at him.

"C-Can't I just come with you?" She asked, looking up at the man she still had much to learn about.

With a sparkle in his eye and a grin on his face, the Doctor turned back into the Tardis, letting the door slam shut as he ran around the console.

"Well then... Where to next?" he asked, looking over at the blonde companion.

"I actually wanted to ask you about something." Derpy said, following him back to the control panel and lifting herself to sit on the railings.

"Okay?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the railing, his full attention on her.

"Well… when I look at you with my right eye, I see a single old looking dark figure behind you and when I look at you with my left eye, I see several different regular figures. Why is this? No one else has it." she asked.

The Doctor stiffened, then sighed.

"Well... that's kinda a long story. But if we'll be traveling together it should be explained before it actually happens." the Doctor explained. "You see, I'm a time lord. And time lords have a gift, a type of defense mechanism for when we get hurt. We regenerate. A type of energy we use in order to heal ourselves, in a way. I'm the 11th regeneration, which means I'm the 11th face this body has held. The 11th personality. Those figures you see behind me are most likely the previous regenerations I've had. As for the darker one…"

The Doctor is silent for a moment before Derpy smiled at him and sets a hand on his arm.

"It's ok, Doctor." She said, giving him a small smile. "I'm glad you explained it, but I'm so tired..."

The Doctor chuckled before turning to a set of doors and pointing at it.

"Beds are upstairs, just beyond the pool. Careful not to go to far though or you might find the 1996 Yankees game."

Derpy nodded and walked to the hallway before stopping at the doorway and turning to smile at the Doctor.

"Goodnight Doctor. And... Thank you…"

The Doctor smiled back, leaning back on the console.

"Sleep well, tomorrow we're going to have a lot of fun."

With another smile and a nod, Derpy turned and walked through the doorway. After a few moments of silence, the Doctor turned to the screen and frowned.

"Alright then." The Doctor spoke aloud. "I brought her. What now?"

A shadow shifted on the screen the Doctor's eyes widened.

"The council? Why now?"

Memories flickered through the Doctors mind as he flicks a few switches, slower and less energetic this time.

_You must find her for us. We've located something about her and it's something we think you'll find interesting. _

_What? What is it!? _

_Doctor, you must take this into consideration. _

_Yes? What is it? You still haven't answered my question! _

_One day, Doctor. There will be a body. One that is very important. More important than anyone else you've ever encountered. There will be a body and she will be the one who put it there. _


End file.
